


Their second chance

by Amara22



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bat Brothers, Dimension Travel, Family Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amara22/pseuds/Amara22
Summary: Danny lost everything once so he retreated licked his wounds and then decided that  he needed a new life a second chance for a better life.Damien Wayne had lost his way more times than he cared to count and he had no idea who he was and where to turn too all he knew was that nothing he did was good enough.Neither of them were looking for love but the found it as well as everything else they were both searching for...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All my knowledge about the batman universe comes from fanfiction and the young justice universe. I have the general over view about the robin and family drama but its not gonna be totally canon because I have no idea what actually is canon so please dont flame me for anything I get wrong.

AN: This story is slash and really AU. I’m writing it in the young justice universe because it’s the only universe that I know well and feel comfortable enough to write. Its set after season 1 about a year before season 2. I’ll be playing around with the ages and whose currently wearing the robin suit. Danny’s past is completely different from the original cartoon. Everything he did still happened except for Phantom Planet and it kinda played out differently. It’s a Damien Wayne/Danny Fenton pairing.

Chapter 1

Danny Fenton was 12 years old when he died, or at least half died. His parents were working on the ghost portal since before he had been born and when it didn’t work right they just left. He could see their disappointment and their sadness, this was supposed to be their big break, the proof to everyone who told them that they were insane that they were finally wrong and they had failed. Danny couldn’t stand to see them like this so he decided to go inside it, just take a quick look before meeting up with Sam and Tucker. He wasn’t really sure what he thought would happen, but he doubted that he would have actually been able to fix it but he was curious and as they say curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back.

He remembered tripping, grabbing the wall to stop from falling flat on his face, there was a bright light, and then screaming it took him a while to realize that it was him who screamed and he woke up for a few minutes to see white hair and glowing green eyes then he passed out again. He woke up 6 months later from a coma and figured out that he had all these weird powers.

He stopped hanging out with Sam and Tucker after that. He was too scared to tell them what happened when he wasn’t even sure what happened. Jazz was in college and he loved her but it was best that he didn’t worry her for something that even he didn’t understand. They were never really all that close especially since she was so much older than him. Danny only ever saw Jazz a few times a year; she tried to stay far away from their parents crazy theories. Jazz never believed in ghosts or in any of the research that their parents did but she was a genius. She got a full scholarship to Yale and she was studying to be a psychiatrist. It was her dream job and she seemed to be doing really well there and she was happy. There was a decade between them and Jazz cared about him, sent him presents for his birthday and Christmas but she was never really around. 

Then the ghosts started coming out of the portal and Danny started putting them back in. He didn’t actually mean to become a hero like those in the comics that he and Tucker used to read but he felt responsible. The portal hadn’t worked until he interfered with it so it was only right he send the ghosts back.

Learning to control his powers were a pain especially since he did it all by himself but after some time he managed to figure it out. His parents were always more or less obsessed with ghosts so they never had much time for him but he knew they cared they just forgot a lot. He always had taken care of himself mostly but it was alright especially when he got the powers. They became so obsessed with the hundreds of ghosts showing up it was easy to hide his powers. His parents were really were geniuses and while their weapons did work their ghost hunting abilities really did leave a lot to be desired. Danny spent a lot of his time learning how the weapons worked and tried to figure out how to make sure that they didn’t go off around him. 

Danny used the electrocution and the coma to say he had become sickly and used that as his excuse for missing class and any strange behaviour. To the rest of Amity Park he was just a sickly kid from the weird Fenton house. Tucker and Sam tried to visit him at home when he said that he was sick but Danny always turned them away until they quit trying to figure him out. He really missed them and sometimes he got lonely but the truth was that he didn’t want to put them in danger and he didn’t want them to look at him like he was some sort of freak. 

Danny also noticed that he was slightly more mature than the rest of his class mates and realized that due to all the fighting for his life on a daily basis he really had grown up some. He spent a lot of his time taking care of himself, fixing himself up, catching up on homework or sleep or figuring out his parents technology that he no longer kept up with his other hobbies. He still had his moments but more often than not Danny’s problems weren’t the normal pre-teen issues and he didn’t want his friends to be brought into this world. It was better for everyone if he kept his distance from them. By the time they were 14 years old everyone knew that Danny Fenton didn’t have any friends and that he was probably the weirdest kid in the town.

Danny had gone up against many foes from the ghost zone, including defeating the Ghost King and dealing with Vlad, it had been hard, there were many times when he had almost died choking on his blood or clawing himself out of the darkness that was at the time swallowing him whole but he had managed and along the way he had made friends with many other ghosts and Clockwork had become his mentor. The ghost had taught him a little about nearly everything under the sun including war, fighting and criminology.

Danny kept a detailed file on his blood work, abilities and medical knowledge and for two whole years he was alright with the way things were. He was a little lonely in the human world but he was alright until his parents blew up their lab and got themselves killed because he was in the Ghost Zone at the time he was reported dead as well and Jazz was left alone. The portal being destroyed meant that the ghosts no longer had access to the human realm and they were finally locked out of his home town. Many ghosts believed that Phantom had perished in the blast as well. He was left alone in both of his forms.

Danny found his way into the human world after a few months because his parents had destroyed the portal and he found Jazz who was sad but okay. Jazz was a good person but she was never really there for him especially since she had left home. She had moved in with her boyfriend and she was doing really well and he didn’t want to upset her life. She had a good life and he couldn’t bring himself to change it. There would be too many questions especially since he had been gone so long and he didn’t want to put her in danger with his powers. Her life was completely normal and so he left her on the love seat curled up next to someone she loved watching TV and went back to Clockworks tower in the zone. He never really fit into this world anyway.

Clockwork had taught Danny many things in the years that they spent together but Clockwork knew that there was so much more the boy could do. However the boy was no longer needed in this world. Amity Park had crafted him into a great Hero however they were unable to appreciate him. He had been alone for too long and he deserved love. Clockwork loved the boy as his son and he would not see him isolate himself in the Zone forever. Danny was human and he needed to live, have an actual life with happiness and joy and also the pains that came from living and he knew just where to send him.

“You want me to do what?”

Danny stared at his mentor. He was 15 years old now, a year after his parents death and his own self exile from the human world and now Clockwork wanted him to leave, not just the tower or the zone but this reality and he highly doubted that he would ever be able to return.

“Daniel your obsession is to protect. You have trained and learned even been through a bit of therapy and you have grown but you cannot just live in exile any longer. This world does not need Phantom but there is another that does. This is a world that is filled with heroes and villains however it does not have a Ghost Zone. There is magic and ghosts do exist just not the way we live here. These ghosts have not created their own world as such there is no flipside of the living realm. There is enough ectoplasm in the air for you to feed off and you will be fine. I have even set up a life for you, where you are emancipated minor whose parents were scientists. You can live in the world however you choose, as a hero or a human but you need to live.”

Danny took some time to mule it over, even going through several papers that Clockwork had gotten him describing the heroes that lived in the world, Batman, Superman, Flash and several others who even had protégés that they trained. He used the time mirrors to see the timeline watching as the younger heroes created a covert team and all the good they did in the world. It was a world filled with magic, aliens and so many other impossible things and he could see how he could help. 

“You won’t be able to come back Daniel but I don’t believe that you will need too. There is nothing left for me to teach you and there is nothing keeping you here. You deserve more than hiding away in this tower and wasting your life away.”

Danny didn’t really want to leave his mentor but at the same time there was warmth in his stomach and in his core when he watched the time mirrors. There was so much potential in that world. It was filled with heroes similar to those in the comic books he used to read when he was a normal pre-teen and there were so many different people, aliens, metahumans, it would be a place where his powers wouldn’t make him a freak.

“You don’t have to immediately become a hero. You can just go and try to make a civilian life for yourself, maybe find some friends or try to find some place that needs the help that you can provide.”

“You really that desperate to get rid of me?” asked Danny.

Clockwork just shook his head, “I want you to live the life you deserve. I want you to find something worth living for, find someone to spend your life with if you can. I will miss you but I know that reality will give you more than anything that’s left here.” 

Danny eventually agreed to go because he knew the only reason Clockwork told him of this was because he knew that Danny would go and because he wanted a fresh start and he could do with a real life. Danny wanted to do more than just exist in the ghost zone with nothing to do he wanted to live and he wanted to do something with his life, something meaningful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldnt get the ages to work with me so as I said Alternative universe where Tim Drake was the Robin in young justice season 1. Please no flames for changing things around. Crossovers never link up perfectly.

Chapter 2

Damien Wayne was 15 years old and he was tired. He was tired of his father looking at him like he was going to mess up, of Grayson looking at him like he would disappear, of Todd not being there and making everyone feel guilty and of Drake who had pushed them all away but most of all he was tired of not being trusted.

He made mistakes, he was mature enough to realize that but that didn’t mean he was some demon child. He would never be the child any of them wanted and even coming back from the dead wasn’t enough for them. He was so tired of hearing all these voices in his head and having no idea what he wanted. He just did what he thought they all wanted and it still was never enough. He wanted them to be proud of him to be a good hero, he just didn’t know how or even what it meant but more than anything he wanted a family.

Damien would admit that when he first arrived he had no idea how to function in society or even in the comfort of the manor. He had been raised to be a weapon, told that love and everything that came with that was a weakness. He was told so many things and when he was finally dumped on his father the man had tried to rewrite years of beliefs that his mother had taught him. He had been 10 when he met his father, Grayson was 20, Jason not counting the whole returning from the dead slightly insane thing was 16 and Tim had been 14. He was also Robin for two years by then.

Dick had given up his Robin identity to Jason willing. Jason had been 12 at the time and Bruce had only taken him in for 6 months by that point. Dick knew that working with Bruce as Robin at that point in time was not working, they were clashing too much so it was best that he became Nightwing before he and Bruce got into another fight and they both would probably say things that they couldn’t take back. Bruce had fought hard for him not to do so but in the end even he could admit that Dick was no longer a child and if he held on too tight he would only push the boy further away. Dick became Nightwing and he helped train Jason and joined the Gotham Police force against the advice of Bruce but in the end he was just thankful that he let Dick breathe and gave him some space so he didn’t end up on the other side of the planet.

Bruce had his faults but he did love his adopted children but with Jason nearly everything he did was the wrong move. They struggled and they fought but Bruce had tried and in the end he was still just too damn late because Jason got beat to death by the Joker, came back insane, took over Gotham’s underworld almost killed the Joker decided he couldn’t do it, landed himself into a mental hospital before he was released back into Bruce’s care around the age of 16 just in time to finish High School.

Tim was the first Robin on the Team, a team that Nightwing and Batgirl were taking active roles in considering a lot of their success. When Damien arrived, Tim did that same thing that Dick had once done, he gave over the title of Robin to someone who needed it more and became Red Robin. He stayed on the team however Damien refused to go anywhere near it and at first everyone else agreed with him. Then he turned 12 died, got brought back and he was still struggling to find his place, to figure out who he was supposed to be.

Damien was patrolling by himself when he came across a boy who looked only a little older than him about to be mugged. He was about to swing in when the boy laughed and flashed glowing green eyes at them and asking, 

“Do you really want to try?”

Thug #1 ran forward and went straight through the kid and hit a wall and then he was wrapped in glowing green goo and he left them there and carried on his way.

“I know you’re there little Bird.” Called the boy and Damien swung down.

“What are you?”

The boy raised an eyebrow, “A random stranger on his way home.”

Damien narrowed his eyes but the boy was faster, “Now now don’t do what you think your mentor would do or what everyone expects you to do. Tell me Little Bird what do you think?”

Damien looked at him stunned, no one had ever truly asked him that before, “I think you are a metahuman who cannot be bothered about a few thugs.”

The other boy smiled, “I have lots of powers, I used to want to be a hero but I’m not ready for that. I’m new to town Little Bird, come find me if you’re lonely or want to talk.” 

Danny had no idea why he said that to Robin all he knew was that he could feel the waves of loneliness coming from the boy. He could sense that the boy was similar to him somehow, he was lost and Danny well it would be nice to have something to protect again.

Damien had no idea why he went to the boys home a few nights later. He obviously ran the boys face through facial recognition and found that both his parents were scientists. They died in a lab explosion and he was the sole survivor. He also inherited quite a bit of money and he was a certified genius. He was supposedly working on some sort energy source. Damien didn’t know why he kept coming back, sometimes he would just stand on the rooftop or swing by but he never really had the courage to just pop by until eventually he just swung inside through the open window and Danny just smiled and offered him coffee.

Danny never asked anything that he wasn’t willing to share, he often just asked about the weather and about the bad guys he had taken down and if he was alright. He spoke about what he did during the day and the crappy TV he watched because he was bored and he never pried into anything. Damien slowly started to share small things about himself and Danny never judged or rushed him, as he opened up Danny told him about his parents and his life from before he came to Gotham.

He listened and gave advice until Damien felt safe enough to discuss what he seemed to believe was his shortcomings and failure.

Danny’s response to everything that he had gotten off his chest was to do whatever the hell he wanted and to screw the rest of the world.

“You don’t have parents here to make proud Danny. You don’t understand.” He screamed at him.

Danny shared a sad smile with him one that spoke of a wisdom far greater than his age, “You’re never gonna be perfect Robin. Batman doesn’t want you to be. No one can ask you for perfection but they can want you to do better. You don’t need to be perfect you just need to be yourself, not who you think they want you to be. That’s the reason you’re so mad all the time because you don’t know who you are and you’re so busy trying to be perfect you feel like you’re drowning. Do what makes you happy and the world will just have to adapt to you. If you figure out who you are then you can figure out why you’re fighting. This life, your fight against crime its basically a war so tell me Robin what are you fighting for? What are you willing to die for?.”

Damien took some time to really think about that and he had to admit that Danny made a good point. He had no idea what he wanted or who he was with being an Al Ghul or being Batman’s son so he took a leap of faith and told Danny his identity. Danny showed Damien his ghost form and the two shared their secrets then Danny flew them to Central City where Damien tried different things, music, food, clothes, games, books and movies. 

“The best way to discover you is with little things. What do you like? What do you hate and why? If you can defend your likes and dislikes with actual reasons it’s a win, the only catch is that the reasons have to be your own. You can’t not like something because someone else doesn’t like it. You need to figure out who you are without anyone else trying to tell you what’s right and wrong. What do you believe in?”

After a year of friendship Damien kissed him and Danny kissed him back. They were officially dating after that and Danny was probably the reason for everything that changed in Damien since they had met. His anger, loneliness and confusion just seemed to melt away and he figured out how right Danny truly was because now that he was finally becoming his own person it was like a burden was lifted from his shoulders.

Danny on the other hand was working on using ectoplasm as a renewable energy source. It was always possible in theory because his own home had run off ecto energy but he was trying to adapt the plans to cover the whole of Gotham city and once he managed to get the bugs worked out he brought the plans to Wayne enterprises and they were currently going over the plans to test for validity before they put the system into place.

Bruce on the other hand was suspicious. His son had been acting strangely for a while and his anger had greatly diminished but while those seemed like good things Bruce couldn’t kick the idea that something had changed and his son was hiding whatever it was from him. Damien had even apologized to Tim and then spent 15 minutes shouting at him for making Tim feel like he didn’t belong in the family and then he shouted at Dick for acting like a dick and not seeing that Tim felt like he didn’t belong in the family. Bruce spent some time reaching deep and allowing himself to convey emotions so he wouldn’t lose his third son however no one was more shocked than Tim.

Flashback

“I apologize for my earlier behaviour Drake.”

Tim’s eyebrows had reached his forehead and stuttered out ‘huh’ before gaping.

“When we met I tried to push you out of the family to try and ensure my place as it was the only way I was led to believe I would have a place here. I apologize for my behaviour. It was hurtful to you and I did not realize what I was doing as I never had a brother before as such I had no idea how to behave. I realize now that even with your presence here I will always have a place as will you. We are family after all.”

Flashback ends

It was at that time did everyone realize that something was up with Damien, something that was seriously affecting him and changing him probably even influencing him and they all had tried following him at one point or another but they never truly managed it but Bruce was worried. It would not be the first time someone convinced Damien that they cared only to hurt him in the end and this would likely end up being dangerous.

Dick had agreed with them and they were all going to follow Damien this time when he left and he left in his civilian clothes so they followed in full costume even more worried and suspicious if whoever was doing this seemed not be luring in Robin but Damien Wayne.

Damien was in a hurry to get to Danny. He had been overworking himself and now was one of the rare times he had to be with his beloved without his family breathing down his neck. Damien frowned at the thought of joining the team that Dick was talking about. It would only take away from the little time he had to spend with Danny. Damien rolled his eyes at the warehouse near the docks. He knew this place looked like some sort of villains hangout but Danny insisted that he be somewhere far from any people so if he blew something up like it often happened no one would get hurt. Damien opened the door only to be met with Danny’s arms.

The bats shared a look with each other. Damien had come to this sleazy place dressed as a civilian to meet someone. It was obvious that Damien had gotten himself involved with something shady but no one had any idea who Damien was meeting but this set up looked like some sort of trap. They snuck towards the windows when they heard a slam against the wall and what sounded like Damien whining. Four pairs of eyes widened at the sound of their baby brother/son whining in pain and they busted through the glass windows.

Danny missed Damien so much. It had been weeks since they last saw each other and it felt even longer since he had last touched him. As soon as the door opened Danny had the slightly shorter boy in his arms and was kissing his neck. Damien attacked his lab coat to get it off while Danny moved backwards taking off Damien’s shirt.

“Missed you.” Panted Danny as Damien latched onto his throat.

“More.” Growled out Damien.

Danny laughed, “Patience.”

Danny scooped up Damien and slammed him against the wall while working his hand into his pants and grabbing his cock. Damien whined, loudly and Danny whispered filthy things into his ear as he stroked him.

“Beloved please.” and then there was a loud bang as the windows shattered and his father and all three older brothers took in the scene in shock. Danny didn’t even move hell he was barely breathing. His brain had also shut off after all what else was expected of a person when Batman, Nightwing, Red Hood, and Red Robin crashed through your window while you are making out with their brother/son.

Damien actually worried about that since as a half ghost Danny breathed less than an average human but while in human form he did actually need to breathe and he was pretty sure his boyfriend had just stopped breathing. He also silently cursed his haste because it seemed like his family used it to their advantage and finally managed to track him.

Bruce expected a lot of things when he busted through the window, an assassin hurting his son, thugs attempting to beat him to death even some new villain trying to brainwash him, but seeing his 16 year old son pinned to the opposite wall, shirtless, desperately trying to get the shirt off another older teen whose hand was down his sons pants was not it. He could feel the blood drain from his face and feel as his face contorted in horror. No father should ever see their child like this.

Dick, Jason and Tim were all gaping. The little demon had a boyfriend a boyfriend who was doing things to him. The boyfriend had their little brother pinned to the wall with his hand down his pants, Jason switched off the safety on his gun. The click was heard echoing throughout the warehouse.

Damien heard the gun and turned to his lover who still didn’t seem to be breathing and might have paled a little bit after peeking at his father and three older brothers who looked like they were gonna kill him and he did the only thing he could do at the time.

“Beloved, breathe. Jason isn’t going to shoot you. I promise.”

Dick, Tim and Bruce raised an eyebrow at the endearment Damien was willing to use and shared a lost look with each other when the other boy slowly pulled his hand from Damien’s pants and slowly let him down.

“I’m gonna go get you your shirt. I think we dropped it near the door.” And Danny fled. 

Damien calmly zipped his pants back up, folded his arms across his naked chest and glared.

“Ever hear of knocking?”

Dick started laughing hysterically while Bruce shared a look with Jason that clearly said he hoped Jason would get to shoot the boy, just a little.

Danny reappeared with Damien’s shirt in his hand looking slightly horrified and wordlessly handed it to his lover who put it on.

“You could not wait at least half an hour longer. I’ll be lucky if he touches me again in this lifetime and for Merlins sake Todd put that gun away. You cannot shoot my boyfriend.”

Tim shared a look with Dick who whispered the word ‘Merlin’ to him in confusion. Danny seeing said confusion face palmed, “You’ve been reading too much Harry Potter fanfiction Love. You’re starting to use Merlin as a curse word.”

Damien scrowled at him, “You were the one who showed me the website which allows people to poke at the plot holes in everything.”

Danny chuckled seeing the pout on his lovers face, “I only showed it to you so you would stop complaining and have something to do. Now you get to see how many other people agree with you. Appreciate the original thing and then you get to poke fun at everything that found wrong with the movie.”

Bruce finally growled out, “Who exactly are you?”

Danny blushed scarlet because this was not the way he wanted to meet his boyfriends scary family.

“I’m Danny. Danny Fenton, Damien’s boyfriend. Nice to meet you Mr. Wayne.”

Jason started laughing at the blush on Danny’s face and Damien scrowled this was not the way this was supposed to go.


End file.
